Torn Apart
by soul of outer space
Summary: The boys are 18 and have gotton on with their lives. When they meet a girl, that isn't quiet what she seems. (I'm thinking about making a second one, but I'll only put it up if I get a LOT of reviews)


Soul of Outer Space

****

Torn Apart

"Just one more." Mumbled Clara to herself. 18-year old Clara Johnson pulled the collar of her jacket around her neck, it had started to get cooler and a small drizzle came. She flipped the switch and the dial read 10 minutes. She jumped on her motorcycle and sped down the drive and into the woods. Never once looking back. Then she heard the sound of the warehouse blowing up. She stopped and turned around kneeling on the ground and whispered, "may your soul lift to heaven, and your sins forgotten." Then she got on her motorcycle and sped away.

"What time do we have our meeting with the dean?" Dou Maxwell asked.

"At 12:30,"said Quatra Winner glancing at his watch, "we better get going it would be a bad impression if we were late."

"How we haven't even agreed to go to this school, and I frankly don't see the point of even going." Responded Dou.

"That's why we are having a tour with the dean to see if we do indeed want to go to this school."

Trowa said. 

"Let's go then." Said Herro. The five gundam pilots had been staying at one of Quatra's family estates when they had decided it was time to return to school. This time though they had decided to attended one on earth. Ever since the war had ended they had spent the summer relaxing and "collecting" themselves. They were now 18 ½ years old: Herro Yuy, messy brown hair and cold blue eyes that had started to warm over the summer and actually show that he might be human. 18 ½ year old Dou Maxwell, long brown hair that was braided down his back that now went to his waist with his mischievous blue-green eyes and his signature smile. He had always been the care free one of the five always the one making corny jokes and trying to lighten the mood, but nobody in there right mind would want to cross him on the battle field for he had earned his nickname "the god of death". Then there was Quatra Rababa Winner, almost 18, was the kindest one of the group he loved to play music and with his rich family in the colonies nobody could understand how he can be so kind. 19 year old Trowa Barton, very quiet young man never really talked much, his four friends know little about his past. His dark brown hair covering one eye and his brown eyes reveling nothing to anyone. While working with the circus as his cover, during the wars, he had only confined in one person Catharine Bloom and after last years little war nobody has seen her. Then there was 18 year old Wufia Chang. Nobody knows any thing about him besides from the fact that his family was famous for the work they did with teaching self- defense. Besides knowing that he thinks every one is weak and that women have no right being in a war, little else is known about him. From his black hair to black eyes nobody can figure him out. All five of them were much stronger then they appeared to be witch was a deferent plus in their line of work.

"We're here." Quatra said parking his car. The five of them headed into the school for the meeting. None of them were to excite except for maybe Dou was known to be quite popular with the ladies and that definitely worked for him.

"Down in here is were they practice for the school's sports." The dean said. 

__

Wow this is boring. Thought Dou._ I would rather be working on my gundam then listening to this guy talk. _The five plus the dean walked into a gym were there was a pool on one side and a diving pool on the other.

"Come on Clara do this one and we can all take a break." Called the coach. Clara was on the platform arms raised when she saw the five young men plus the dean look at her.

"That young lady over there is your class president. Captain of the varsity gymnastics, diving, and ice skating team." He said as the six of them watched her dive into the pool. They all watched her, when she came up she noticed them and smiled looking them each over her eyes locked with Herro's. Her heart started beating faster as did Herro's. _Do I know you? _They both thought at the same time. Dou waved his hand in front of Herro's face.

"Hello anyone home." He asked.

"Sorry." Herro said and they continued down to the next room. _There's something very familiar about that girl, could it be, no she was killed in the Maxwell massacre Dr. J even said so, plus Dou said he was the only on that survived._ Herro brushed it off and continued down the hall.

Clara climbed out of the pool still a little dazed that boy he looked so familiar. Like someone she had met a long time ago, but didn't remember.

"Hello earth to Clara." Liz said. Liz was Clara's best friend though she knew so little about Clara's private life they were still best friends. Clara then realizing she had spaced out covered it by smiling.

"Sorry," Clara said the noticing the time," I've got to get home c-ya." She said and darted away.

"Dou come on." Quatra said, "We want to be inside early so we can make friends." The five of them walked into the school. Dou immediately laid eyes on the back of some girl. He looked at her longingly. _Alright she's got a nice ass not to mention the right curves in all the right places and those hips, damn, her shoulder length brown hair must be so silky, I would love to be able to get to know that much better, only one word for her is "HOT" _

"Dou you're drooling." Said Quatra following his gaze. Just as the girl turned around. She was very beautiful with warm blue eyes and a smiling face he had to give Dou credit she was, what Dou liked to say hot.

"Clara that guy behind you is staring and he's starting to drool." Giggled Liz.

"Really," Clara said in enough lime to see Quatra look at her. "Let's go talk to them." She whispered and started to walk towards them.

"Hello." She said causally.

"Hello, I'm Quatra Winner." Replied Quatra putting his hand out and shaking it firmly. Dou realizing that she was next to him pushed Quatra out of his way and took her hand his and shook it and said,

"Dou, Dou Maxwell.'' He gave her a smile and a wink. "And those guys behind us are Trowa Barton," Trowa came forward and shook her hand, "Wufia Chang," Wufia gave a stiff bow towards her, "and Herro Yuy." His name rang in her ears as he came forward he shook her hand. As he did a small tingle ran up her arm and threw her body. Herro shook her hand a tingle ran threw his body only one person had ever been able to do that to him before and that was Relena when he had first met her, she had a strange way of opening him up, as this girl did now.

So it was true the five of them were back, but where they doing at this school and how come I didn't recognize them right off. I mean grandpa talks enough about them. Clara thought.

"Oh how rude of me my names Clara-"

"Clara, Clara, Clara when are you going to stop this foolishness and just tell every one that you're my girlfriend." Mike Patrick came up to Clara and put his arm around her witch Clara immediately pushed off. Mike was the kind of guy every girl in the school had a crush on. Being the quarterback and captain of the football team, not to mention good looking. Clara was the only girl in the school that didn't like him.

"Mike go away, can't you see I'm trying to have a conversation with the new students." Clara asked. She glared at him and started to back away and after a couple of seconds shrugged and walked away, but not before saying,

"Fine you lose babe." Giving a group of girls a wink. Clara just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the five. But before she could talk the warning bell rang and Liz grabbed her arm and started to pull her down the hall.

"It was nice meeting you, we can talk some more later." Clara called before Liz pulled her around the corner.

"Damn that girl was hot!" Dou said shacking his head, "Lord have merci." With that the five headed toward their first class. 

I have to agree with Dou on that one that girl was "hot" but does he have to talk about her every 10 SECONDS. They were sitting at the lunch table eating and Dou would not shut-up about Clara whatever her last name was. Every one was eating, except Herro. _What is it about her she seems so familiar,_ he thought,_ the way she holds her self, the color of her eyes the way her hair falls and the way she handled that boy._

"Hello earth to Herro come in Herro…Herro…HERRO!"

"WHAT!" Herro yelled.

"God don't have a cow, just wondering why you were staring off into space like that." Dou asked as he did his impression of Herro.

"Nothing, just that girl we met this morning." Herro said the realizing what he had said and wishing he could take it back. As Dou started to list the many "hot" qualities of the "chick." Quatra leaned over and whispered to Herro,

"You just had to get him started, didn't you."

__

I wonder were those boys are right now, Clara thought after a couple of minutes she had realized why their names where so familiar they where the Gundam pilots. She turned around and saw the five of them sitting together at the far end of the lunchroom.

"I'll see you guys later." She called to her friends and picked up her stuff and headed towards the table.

Dou had just stopped talking long enough to eat and it was a good thing to because, the "hot one" came over and sat down next to Dou. Dou suddenly looked up and saw her sitting there.

"Hello." He said

"Hi." Said Clara. They both gave each other a smile the others made a careful note about this. "So how do you guys like the school." But before any of them replied, a small yellow rose fell in front of her. Clara turned around to see Mike and this time he wasn't alone he had the whole football team with him. Clara taking the rose stood up and pressed it against his chest.

"I don't want it Mike, and I won't be your girlfriend." She said with out so much as a smile to him. 

"Come on Clara, your not going to turn me down in front of the guys." He said looking at her longingly.

"NO!" Clara said.

"You mean to say yes," Mike said, grabbing her, pulling her to his lips and kissed her. She pulled away fast and slapped him.

"You jerk." Clara said.

"Come on babe, you know you liked it." Mike said pulling her into his arms even though she struggled.

"Hey." Dou said grabbing Mikes arm and coming in between the two of them, "She doesn't like you so why don't you leave her alone and get the hell out of here." Dou said glaring at him.

"Don't tell me what to do Maxwell, you can't do any thing right you couldn't even save the people you care about and because of you they all died." Mike sneered. The rest of the pilots stood up.

"That was low, Mike." Quatra said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dou said trying to cover his tears that had sprung to his eyes.

"I think you do, the Maxwell church massacre. My father was the reporter hired by the foundation to cover the incident I know all about you Maxwell. Maybe this will make you feel better if you remember…Sister Helen." Mike said in a happy voice. By bow the whole lunchroom was watching.

"Why you little" Dou said before lounging at the boy. Quatra held him back.

"Come on Maxwell, are you going to let the little one of your five some hold you back." He sneered.

"Let me go Quatra, I really need to teach this guy a lesson." Dou said as tears started to run down his face.

"This is ridiculous, Mike get the hell out of here and the rest of you on the football team, I'm ashamed to be calling you my friends seeing what you just did." She glared at them all. The football team knowing better then trying to get out of her death glare slowly started to move away, until they were all a way from the table. Clara turned around as Herro gave him a napkin to dry his eyes. "Dou I'm so sorry, this school must have given a terrible first impression. That was really sweet of you though when you stood up for me even though you hardly even know me, heck you don't even know my last name. It's Johnson."

__

JOHNSON! The five of them thought at the same time and looked at each other quickly. Clara looked at them._ Good they're having the reaction I wanted them to have._ She gave Dou a quick peck on the cheek and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear as she felt his arms come around her waist. _She's hugging me YES! _Dou thought as they pulled out of their hug. They all resumed to be seated.

"Clara this may seem straight forward, but we would really like to meet your mother and father." Quatra said carefully._ Take the bait. _He thought. Clara knew what they wanted to hear so she played along with it.

"Oh I don't have a mother and father." She said making her voice sound sad. "They past away when I was young they were assassinated by the foundation. I live with my grandfather now we moved to earth after the first set of wars." Clara said.

"Doctor Johnson?" asked Herro.

"Why yes, but how did you- oh never mind meet me in the courtyard after school." Clara said as the bell rang.

"Alright." The five agreed and headed towards class. Wufia held Herro back.

"Did you bring it?" Wufia asked.

"Yep it's in my locker I had a job getting it past security, but it's here." Herro said. They nodded and went to catch up with the others.

"Right this way." Clara said, smiling to herself. These boys really thought they were using her. They were like putty in her hands. "Grandpa, I'm home, there are some people here that want to meet you." She called down the stairs. "He'll be up in a minute." She said and then ran upstairs.

"Boys it's nice to see you again." Said Doctor J coming up the stairs. "It's been a while." Herro pulled his gun out and pointed it at the doctor.

"You and those other scientist are the reason why we can't have normal lives every where we go somebody knows about our past, we are every where, every one knows us." Dou shouted. But before he could continue.

"Herro put your gun down." It was Clara she had changed her close and was standing at the top of the stairs the close that she was wearing where only worn when she was going to be doing a lot of work. "Don't blame him or the other doctors, it's me you should be mad at, I designed the gundams. Grandpa take them down stairs I'll be there in a minute." Herro lowered his gun and followed the doctor down the stairs the other four, still in shock over the information they had just learned followed. Down stairs as soon as the lights came on they say their five Gundams. But a certain part of the hanger was dark.

"What's that over there?" Herro asked.

"My mobile suit." Clara said coming down another set of stairs. "Now that you guys know my little secret, you must swear that you will never tell a soul." They all nodded in agreement. "We need to start rebuilding at once, no telling when they might strike." The boys knew what she was talking about all around the world little battles had been breaking out, but with out their mobile suits they were forced to pretend nothing was wrong. "We'll start rebuilding tomorrow after school, be here. Now go home and get some sleep tomorrow will be busy." She said.

I can't keep this up any more, thought doctor J; _I have to tell them. They have a right to know, they look unconformable around each other, I bet they already think they met each other before. _The boys started to walk up the stairs. "Herro," he called "will you stay here a minute there's something I need to tell." Herro nodded and came down the stairs. 

"I'll go then," Clara said.

"No this involves you too." Doctor J said. Clara and Herro exchanged looks. "You two might want to sit down for this." The two of them sat down. 

"What did you want to tell us, Grandpa?" Clara asked.

"Clara, Herro there is something I've been keeping from you along time and now it's time to tell you." Doctor J said.

"Why just us, why not every one?" Herro asked a little confused.

"Because it only involves you two," The doctor but a pause and exhaled, "Herro… Clara… you to are-"

"I wonder what the Doctor wanted to tell Herro and Clara." Dou asked out loud.

"Well considering the fact that he trained both of them and took care of Clara most of her life, he probably wanted to talk to each of them." Trowa said.

"It's hard to believe that Clara's one of us," Quatra said, "I mean she hides it so well, I would never thought it possible with out seeing it with my own eyes."

"She's probably weak." Wufia said.

"Wufia be nice to her, we are going to have to work with her, you don't have to like her, but you have to treat her as your equal." Trowa said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm looking forward to spending time with her, I mean think about it, she's got a lot of talent to pull this out, she's the captain of three sports that have tons of practices class president and doing a ton of other things. Not to mention she designed our Gundams and is a pilot of one her self." Dou said as they entered their home.

__

Twins, she's my sister. It can't be possible my sister is dead. Though it would explain the strange connection I felt when I first saw he and it would explain why we look so much a like. I can't tell any one that's why we made the agreement we don't tell any one. That way on battle no one can kidnap the other till the other comes to get him or her. I would be better this way. Herro told himself, as he walked up the driveway to the house the five of them were staying in._ she's the only family I've got. I won't let any one hurt her or take her away from me. Any one who does that is going to get. _Thought clenching his fists. _Nobody hurts people I care about and gets away with it._

"Hey Herro what's hap- ok then." Dou said as Herro walked in the house.

"Sorry Dou I don't want to talk right now." Herro said heading towards his room.

"Herro what did Doctor J wan to tell you and Clara about?" Quatra asked as Herro closed his door. "Ok then." Quatra said. _He either doesn't want to talk about it or he doesn't think we'll understand. Either way we'll just have to wait till he's ready to talk about it. _"Dinner will be ready in five minutes." Quatra called. Herro came out of his room and came into the family room.

"Trowa come in here." Trowa came into the room. All five of them were their now. "I've got to things to say to you guys one, I'm not hungry and two, stay away from Clara, no hitting on her no nothing understand." He gave Dou his death glare.

"Hey you're not our boss and if I want to hit on her I will." Dou said getting up.

"No you wont." Herro grabbed him and pinned him up against the wall. "Stay away from her." Herro said. "Understood."

"Hey I understand buddy ok." Herro set him down and headed back towards his room. "Jeez what has gotten into him." The others just shrugged and headed into the kitchen to eat dinner.

"So I was talking to him on the phone last nigh and…. Clara…Clara?" Liz was talking to Clara, but Clara wasn't listening. "CLARA!"

"Huh oh sorry Liz do you think we could just no talk right now I got a lot on my mind." Clara said.

"Um ok." Liz said knowing from experience not to bug her when she has something one her mind. They got onto school grounds. "Well I'll see you later, Clara." Liz said and walked off. Clara went and sat down on a bench. She was thinking hard.

"Guess who." A male voice asked covering her eyes,

"I'm not in the mood right now." Clara said turning around to see Dou looking down at her.

"NO! Not you too. What did Doctor J say to you any way, ever since Herro got back yesterday, he's been in deep though." Dou said.

"I'm sorry Dou, but I can't tell you," she said taking her hands in his, " I would if I could but I can't, I'm sorry." Clara said.

"It's okay no pressure here." Dou said giving her a smile.

"Thanks Dou, you're the best." The warning bell for class rang. Dou stood up and held out his hand, "May I escort you to the school, miss." At this sudden change he got what he was looking for a warm smile and laugh from her.

"I'd love to," she said taking his hand, "by the way were are the others." Asked Clara. 

"Already in side." Dou said and the two of them headed into the school hand in hand. As they entered the school they saw Herro and the others. Recalling last nights events Dou quickly moved his hand out of Clara's. The two quickly separated and headed for the classes.

Give me just one night

A moment to be by your side

Give me just one night

The 98's song played in the hanger as Clara worked in the Gundam Deathscythe Hell. Dou was standing next to her assisting her in what she was doing.

"How can you listen to this?" Dou asked. Clara just finished on the computer and was heading towards the Gundam. Clara laughed at him. Clara got to the Gundam and pulled out a big stool.

"Hey mind giving me a lift." She said. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her up. Now standing on the stool her but was basically in his face and her shirt, now that she was reaching up had come up to a little above her belly button. Dou looked at her. His fingers starting to itch wanting to touch her there and knowing that he shouldn't. "Hey Dou you mind-" Clara turned around and tripped. She fell into Dou's arms he caught her and held her against him. His heart started to beat faster. Their faces were just inches apart.

"You should really be more careful." He said in a deep husky voice. She brought her eyes to meet his as he set her down on the ground. Then he leaned in and kissed her. His arms circled around her waist. She put her hands on his neck as he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. She suddenly pulled away.

"What's wrong." Dou asked. A little taken back at what had just happened.

"We can't be like this, we have a mission and this would get in the way and then theirs." Clara couldn't bring herself to say his name.

"Herro." Dou whispered understandingly.

"The girls always fall in love with him."

"No it's nothing like that." Clara said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Clara you're crying." A voice said in the shadows.

"Oh no." Clara and Dou whispered together. A gunshot ran out in the hanger. The other three pilots hearing it ran towards the hanger and stopped at the balcony and turned on the lights. The shot had come from Herro's gun that was pointed at Dou.

"You mad her cry, I warned you to stay away from her." Herro said.

"Herro stop, stop it right now."

"Clara I'm doing this for your own good I don't want to see you get hurt." Herro said. Clara came to stand in between the gun and Dou.

"Herro you're not my father you can't tell them what to do." Clara said, more tears coming out of her eyes. "You're the one making me cry, Herro, I don't want you to go around trying to kill every one I get close to." Herro lowered his gun and looked into her eyes. "I love you Herro nothing will ever change that." Dou let out a sigh.

"I l-l-love y-you too." He said coming down and giving her a hug. "It's just that you're the only family I have and I don't know what I would do with out you."

"WHAT JUST ONE SECOND! DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU TWO ARE BROTHER AND SISTER!" The two of them nodded yes. The pilots at the balcony stood bewildered. Their jaws dropped. "I think I need to sit down." Clara the only one really noticing that there was people at the balcony.

"You guys come down here." The other three came down still bewildered. "You guys can't tell any one." Clara said. They all nodded understanding. "Let's get some sleep-" "BEEP, BEEP." "I got an e-mail," Clara said running toward one of the computers. She read the message. "Guys tomorrow we are going to see a movie." 

"Really witch one?" Quatra asked.

"I don't know, pick one." Clara said. "Now like I was saying, let's go get some sleep. Be here at noon tomorrow so we can go see the movie."

"Um Clara if you don't mind me asking what does this have to do with the missions." Quatra asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Clara said. "Good night." The five boys started to walk away. Herro gave his sister one, last hug and walked to catch up with the rest of the guys.

"Man I would hate to be the guy that returned Clara home from a date." Quatra whispered to Dou.

"Tell me about it." Dou replied as Herro caught up with them.

"Okay run this bye me again why are we at the movies?" Dou asked.

"Because," Clara said, "The hand off is going to be here. You see it's unlikely for a boy who goes to a different school to come to my house just to give me a disk." She said lowering her voice so just the six of them could hear. "It's better if it's in a public place because there is a better chance of seeing him."

"OOOOOHHHHH!" said Dou scratching his head.

"You still don't get it do you." She said. Clara suddenly heard her name called. "Be right back," she called and headed in that direction.

__

So those guys think they can move in on my girl just because they are world famous pilots, I don't think so. Mike was at the Movie Theater and saw as Clara dashed off in the other direction. He smoothly walked up to the five that were having some type of discussion of the movie they had just seen and didn't see Mike and the rest of the football team head towards them.

"So boys we met again." Mike said as he came to them. The five of them just glared at him.

"Go away you weakling." Wufia said. "We are quite busy and don't have time to talk about and your silly pathetic life, or listen to sick obsession with Miss Clara."

"How dare you saw that to me." Mike said taking a step towards him only to be stopped bye Dou.

"Mike, Mike, Mike, I think you better get out of here, because talking about Clara is not a safe discussion here because Herro's her." 

"Sorry guys it wasn't… what's going on here." Clara said putting her hands on her hips. But before any one could answer a young man came running up calling Clara's name. When he got to her, he greeted her up into a hug then dipped her into a very passionate kiss. During the kiss Quatra notice that the young man's hand slipped into Clara's back pocket and he smiled to himself.

"Hey get your hands off her." Mike said. Pulling the two apart.

"Mike!" Clara said in protest. But the young man cut her off.

"No, no my dear he is right, I let my emotions take over and I can see you have many gentlemen friends here with you," he lifted her hand to his lips and brushed them softly. "Until we meet again." He said

"Good bye. Lee." She called and he waved back. She turned around to see Mike sniff then turn around and walk away. Herro then glared at her and the boy (Lee) as he watched him disappear into the crowd.

"I guess we can go now." Quatra said breaking the silence.

"No we can't, we have to wait for the hand off." Wufia said.

"I think it was very successful." Quatra said and winked at Clara. The others then caught on, as Clara blushed.

"Well I'll be I would have never guessed he would do it like that." Dou said, A hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Witch made it the perfect way." Clara said as they walked out of the theater. The all got into Clara's car, Herro had offered to drive so he was at the wheel. As they piled in Clara was squished in the front between Quatra and Herro, while in the back Dou was squished against the other two. Dou leaned forward so he could talk to Clara,

"So who was that guy anyway?" Dou asked.

"That was Lee, we lived in the colonies when we were little, he's in charge of getting us all out information, he's really good at it, he's turned into his profession." Clara said.

"It seems to be he's good at another thing too." Dou smirked and Clara blushed again. Clara looked at her brother witch had kept his eyes on the road. His normal emotional face clearly showed that he was displeased. Clara sighed, _nobody said this was going to be easy._ She thought and the rest of the ride was made in silence.

The pulled up into the boys drive way Herro and the others climbed out and Clara took the wheel, without thinking Herro gave Clara a quick kiss on the cheek and told her to drive carefully, she nodded yes and left. Herro watched as his sister left, _I never knew I had so much emotion,_ he thought,_ I guess I just needed someone that needed to be taken care off._ With that he walked into the house the others exchanged glances,

"So the tin man had a heart after all." Dou said and every one headed inside to get some sleep.

"How does she do it?" Quatra asked no one unparticular.

"Do what?" another boy asked. The five boys today had another boy with them that they had met in their math class. Dou decided to take this time to do some research. Dou asked the other boy,

"When you look at Clara Johnson what do you see?"

"Hotness!" 

"Besides that." Herro said, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Well, I've none Clara since she moved here. Clara is unlike any girl I've ever met. I mean she's never had a boyfriend, and I can see why, she doesn't have time for them. Her entire day she works at being the best she can be at every thing them she's got her grandfather to take care of so when she's in school every one is always really nice to her." He paused thinking, "Now that I think about it nobody knows a lot about her personal life." At this the boys shifted uncomfortably He shot them questioning glance, before getting up and leaving and calling a c-ya.

"Well that was very informative." Trowa said. They all nodded in agreement. The bell rang and they all headed to their next class.

After school Clara was at he locker when she saw the boys come down the hall. She smiled to herself, where getting better at looking natural. She waved for them to come over to her and they came.

"My house 4:00, don't be late." She whispered they all nodded. The five headed down the hall to where there lockers where. Dou quickly looked back to see Lee run up to Clara. He nudged Herro and turned to see as Clara slammed her locker as Lee grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

"I wonder what's going on?" Wufia asked.

"Well find out soon enough." Trowa said. And they headed for their lockers.

Clara held tight onto Lee the wind ripping at her hair. They were on Lee's motorcycle. Lee had gone to Clara's house to drop off some information when he noticed the door was unlocked without thinking her raced to the school to get her. They slowly pulled into Clara's driveway. Clara jumped off and ran into the house.

"Grandpa…Grandpa…Grand- oh my god." Clara let out a scream. Lee came running in enough time to see,

"What happened." He asked, she could only shake her head and tears poured down her checks and Lee held her letting her cry into his shirt.

The boys pulled into Clara's block only to see her house surrounded by inspection tape and police officers.

"What the heck." Dou said. All five looked at each other. Herro pulled the car over and got out a huge group had gathered around the house.

"What's going on?" Quatra asked a fellow on looker. The women looked at the five and said,

"The man that lived here has been murdered."

"Clara!" All five whispered at once. The women looked at them puzzled.

"Does any one no any thing about the girl that lived there." 

"Why yes she answering questions to the pol-" but before she could finish the five where heading for the tap. Herro kicked the sign over that held the tap and the crowed got quiet wondering what was going on. The media had already gotten there and they got quiet also to see what was going on. The five continued to walk towards the house.

"Excuse me, but you have to stay behind the yellow tape." The police officer said grabbing Herro's arm. Herro turned to look at him.

"You're your," the police officer stuttered in fear. The crowd started to murmur again. The officer regained control and said in a powerful voice. "Only family in admitted." Herro clearly annoyed at the trouble he was getting with out a second thought yelled,

"Who do you think I am, I'm Clara's brother." When Clara heard that from inside the house she ran from Lee and out side.

"HERRO!" she yelled and ran into his open arms the two fell to their knees. Herro wouldn't let go of her and stroked her hair. Then the press went into action announcing everywhere that the feared Herro Yuy had a sister. After a couple of minutes of crying Herro helped Clara stand up.

"Why don't you come and stay at our place until they get this figured out." Quatra said giving her a hug. She nodded yes. The six headed out. As soon as they were on the other side of the tap cameras where every where flashing, people asking questions. Herro put a protective arm around Clara. He helped her get into the car along with the others. It took about 15 minutes to get out of the neighborhood because of all the people. When they finally got out of the neighbor hood Quatra looked at her, and put a comforting arm around her,

"Do you wanna tell us what happened?" Clara nodded her head and told the story about what had happened.

Clara just finished the story as they pulled into the driveway of the apartment building they where staying. Herro helped Clara out of the car and every one headed inside. 

"Since you guys are being so nice, I'm going to cook you dinner." She said as she entered the apartment and headed strait for the kitchen. After she left Herro turned to the rest of them,

"Guys, I know this isn't like me, but Clara won't move our of that house there is still the lap there, so I'm planing on offering to move in with her." Herro said. The others looked at each other.

"If you are then we are too." Quatra said and the rest nodded their heads.

"Dinner time." Clara yelled.

"Food!" Dou yelled and raced into the kitchen. After about eating for a couple of minutes Dou broke the silence.

"You no what Quatra if Clara keep this up you might find your self out of a cooking job."

"Some how I think I'll survive." Every one laughed, even Clara and Herro was glad to see the smile on her face again. After every thing was cleaned up and Clara had sat down on the sofa Herro called her to him she came and stood in front of him. He took his hands in hers and said,

"Clara if you want, the five of us could move into the house with you that way you wont be alone." Herro said. Clara was on the verge of tears.

"Really?" she whispered. She looked at all five of them and they all nodded their heads. She threw her arms around Herro and hugged him and whispered thank you in his ear. She then went around to all the pilots and hugged them, even Wufia who hugged her back in spite of himself. Clara went to bad happy that night because she knew the next day the five of them would be moving in with her and she truly had friends.

Rumors where flying around school the next day. The five boys entered the school. Clara had told them that morning that she wouldn't be in school that day she needed time to coop with what had happened and to get ready for the move after school. The five walked down the hall to their lockers; people were looking at them as if they had seen a gost. The boys tried their best to ignore it, but it wasn't working. By lunchtime the whole school knew about last nights events and that Clara and Herro where twins. By the end of the day Herro was sick of all the attention that he just stormed out of the school and toward the car that they had borrowed from Clara. They headed to their apartment to get their things and headed over to Clara's house. 

When the boys finally got to the house Clara came out to greet them. Quatra noted that her eyes were swollen and that she must have been crying, without warning he went up to her and gave her hug. Herro was about to go and pull the two away when Trowa stopped him,

"Let's go get our stuff out of the car." Clara and Quatra pulled out of their hug and smiled at each other and Quatra wiped a tear from her eye.

"Hey we could us a little help with this." Dou called.

"Coming." Clara said and the two of them headed over to the others. Clara showed the boys to the rooms that she had cleared out for them. Dou had to admit the place was a lot bigger then it let on. Clara took them upstairs to the sleeping chambers. At the top of the stairs at the first door would be Dou's room. As he heard this Dou rushed in to make himself at home. Next was Herro's; across from Herro's room was a little music room. On the other side of Dou's room was Quatra's room; across from his was Trowa's. At the end of the hallway, between Quatra's and Trowa's was Wufia's and on the other side between the music room and Herro's was Clara's room. The five boys set to work unpacking their things and Clara went down stairs and began work on dinner.

Out of every one Quatra probably had the most stuff. When Clara called them down for dinner he could only eat for two seconds before he had to run back up stairs and finish unpacking. Quatra just sighed to himself. This was going to take forever.

"Need some help?" Came a voice behind him. He whirled around to see Clara in the doorway.

"If it wouldn't be to much trouble." He said smiling. She came in a picked up an open box, it was filled with pictures. She walked over to the fire place mantel and began putting pictures up. Out of the corner of his eye Quatra watched her. She was so graceful in every thing that she did. Of course he would never admit this to any of the guys or the girls they would only give him looks aaaaahhhh how cute, while Herro would most likely hold a gun to Quatra's head.

"Who's this?" Her voice made him snap back to reality.

"What?" 

"Who's this?" She asked again. He walked over to her and took the picture out of her hands.

"This is me and my twenty-nine older sisters with our mom and dad."

"Twenty-nine," Clara whistled at the number. Clara pulled out the next picture, as Quatra put the picture on the mantel. The picture was of him with another girl rapped around him she was smiling, as was he. Put you could tell he didn't like the picture. Clara knew the girl by sight they had met when they attended Relena's school, and had met when she was held captive on the base that Zechs tried to use to destroy earth. Clara tapped him on the shoulder. She decided to mess with his head.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She asked. Him even though she was kidding around, she felt a twig of pain in her heart. Quatra turned around and looked at the picture. It was a picture of him and Dorothy. On a base she had come to see him after nearly killing him to apologize and Relena had been there and snapped a picture of her hugging him. Even though he hated the picture he still liked to keep a picture of all his friends. Without realizing it Quatra had started to star into thin air with a dreamy look on his face. He snapped back too reality,

"No." He said plainly. Clara let out a sigh of relief that was louder then she wanted. Quatra heard her and poked her in the stomach. She giggled and pushed his had a way.

"Don't even go there." She said still laughing. He raised and eyebrow at her.

"Are you ticklish!" He said grabbing her sides and tickling her. She laughed uncontrollably and flipped around in his arms so her back was against his chest. She tried to get out of his arms, but Quatra was smarter then that. He had filled out over the years and had gotten a lot stronger he was now defined as a hunk. She squirmed but he held her tight still making her laugh, she flipped around in his arms again, this time face to face. Her arms where on his shoulders, his arms loosely around her waist. Their faces where inches apart. They both sucked in a breath clearly startled by this closeness. He tightened his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." He said in a deep husky voice. Clara shook her head no. She felt her arms move up his shoulders and around his neck as he pulled her closer. She slowly felt her eyes close as their lips touched. Quatra pulled her in closer and deepened his kiss. They stood there for a while rapped up in each other's emotions. When suddenly some one cleared there throat and said,

"Jeez, come up for air once in a while." The two quickly parting, blushing deeply. They looked up; standing in the doorway was Dou, smiling.

"Don't worry I won't tell Herro." They both let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank you Dou, you're the best." She kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

"That is one girl that I'm surprised that has made it this far without a boyfriend." Dou said watching her leave.

"You have to admit, with our line of work there isn't exactly time for that sort of thing."

"So Quatra what was the kiss like, I mean when I kissed her I didn't get very far because she pulled away. But you two where so hot in here that if the windows where closed you would have sent off the fire alarm." Quatra blushed again.

"Well lets but it this way, she's one hell of a kisser." He said and Dou winked at him.

Clara headed down the hallway towards her room, _wow I've never felt this way about any one before,_ she thought she played the few special moments that she had shared with Quatra. She still could feel the warmth of his arms around her. The feel of his lips against hers the way it felt when they both let the passion in their hearts take over. Clara went into her room and shut the door and began getting ready for bed. She heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in." She said cheerfully. Herro walked in and closed the door behind him. He had heard Clara humming softly to her self when she passed his room and decided to go and check it out. "Hello." She said.

"Hey." Was his only comment. Clara looked out onto her balcony; she walked over to it and pushed the doors open.

"Isn't tonight beautiful." She commented. He nodded his head yes. They stood in silence for a moment.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Nothing really," she said, "I was just thinking about what a great big brother I have that would rack up his life, just to move in with me to make sure I was going to be alright." She lied, then to make it seem true she hugged him and he hugged her back. He pulled back smiling.

"That's not the only reason." He said.

"Oh?" She said raising one eyebrow.

"Nope, I think I would have died if I had to eat another day of Dou's breakfast." She laughed and hugged him again. They said their goodnights and Herro left the room. _Wow, _he thought,_ nobody has been able to open me like this, I mean Relena did and over the years I've become better about it, but still I do love her, she's my sister. I guess I'm not scared of these feelings any more. _Herro smiled to himself as he shut the door and locked it.

Clara heard Herro's door close then lock._ How strange he locks his door at night too, I wonder if,_ but before she even finished she heard Wufia's door lock, quickly followed by Trowa closing his door then locking it. Clara continued to listen, about five minutes later she heard Quatra close his door and lock it and the finally Dou. Clara lied on her bed thinking. All of a sudden loud music blew her away, even though all the rooms where sound proof she was surprised she could hear that music. She ran out of her room and pounded on Dou's door,

"Dou, turn it down." A couple of seconds later the music turned down. Clara walked back to her room chuckling to herself. _Only Dou would do some thing like that,_ she thought. Clara entered her room, closed the door and locked it. When on her desk her laptop started to beep.

Clara jumped up and ran over to her laptop; doctor S was there.

"Hello Clara."

"Hello" she said.

"How are you doing."

"Better thanks."

"Do you think you're up for another mission?" Clara nodded her head.

"Ok then, this is what you have to do." Clara read the pages he had sent her explaining what she had to do.

"When that is complete I need you to find the five original pilots." He then proceeded to list their names.

"I already found them," Clara said, "There living with me."

"Really that puts us way ahead of schedule, ok then I'll keep you posted with new mission lay outs, and I'll notify you when you need to take one of the boys with you." Clara nodded her head; she was about to close the screen when,

"Oh, and Clara," she looked up at him, "I'm sorry." He smiled at her and she smiled back. She closed the screen. And thought carefully, _I need to do this tomorrow, but the boys will notice if I'm gone for a couple of hours._ She got up and went and closed her balcony doors and locked them too. _That's it! _Clara raced over to her laptop, and dialed Relena's number. Relena appeared on the screen, happy to talk to some one instead of doing paper work.

"Clara, it's been so long, what do I owe the pleasure of this call."

"Relena, would you and the other girls like to come visit me at my house." Relena was about to say that she couldn't when she remembered that Clara had just lost her grandfather, who also happened to be Doctor J. she nodded her head yes.

"We would love to, how about tomorrow?" Relena asked.

"Lunch time." Clara said.

"Sounds good." Relena said and hung up the phone. _Yes, gotch ya. _Clara smiled to herself, turned off her laptop and crawled into bed t get some sleep.

"Touch down." Screamed Dou, "eat that Winner." The boys were watching the football game on TV and Clara got lunch ready they would be here any second. The doorbell rang,

"I'll get it." She called and headed for the door. She opened the door to see the five girls standing there.

"Hey Clara, how are you." They all asked her giving her hugs. _They have no idea the boys are here, _thought Clara_._ That changed fast when the six girls heard a call form the family room.

"Hey Clara when is lunch going to be ready I'm starving." The last two words where muffled by the sound of some one throwing some thing at him,

"Hey Winner, Yuy what the hell was that for." They heard Dou cry. The girls stared at her in shock.

"I didn't know the boys where going to be here." Hilde said.

"Oh them, they moved in with me yesterday, ignore them." She walked into the family room and said lunchtime. Dou jumped over the sofa and ran for the kitchen, but stopped when he got there.

"Maxwell, move some of us are hungry too." Wufia said. All five stopped in the doorway. Dou was the first one out of shock.

"Hildi is that you." Hilde could only shake her head yes. Dou ran towards her picking her up and swinging her around, before engaging in a passionate kiss. The other pilots sat down. There reactions where similar to Dou's but not as drastic. Every one was talking and eating. Clara took this time to look at the scene around her. Relena was so happy to be with Herro again and even though he tried to hide it, she could tell he was happy too. She then spotted Dorothy hanging on Quatra's every word and a twig of jealousy ran threw her. She quickly brushed it off and silently headed for the door. Only Quatra and Herro noticed her leave.

Two hours later:

_Could Dorothy just leave me alone for two seconds? _Quatra thought. Where was Clara ever since the girls arrived she had disappeared. Just then Herro stood up it was clear he didn't want to but he had to.

"Hey Herro where are you going." Relena asked.

"To find Clara she left two hours ago and hasn't come back, didn't any of you notice she left." Every looked down ashamed that they hadn't noticed.

"I did." Quatra said looking at Herro, "and I'm coming with you." Dorothy stood up and grabbed Quatra's arm

"Why Quatra, don't you want to stay here with me." Dorothy said batting her eyes. Quatra fought the urge to hit her. He moved her arm away from his. And went to stand with Herro. Herro had a growing suspicion in side of him that the others knew something about Quatra, that he didn't and it had something to do with Clara. Herro nodded his head and the two left together. They headed out the door; Relena came running out after them,

"Herro when will you be back, I have to leave soon." Herro and Quatra where already climbing onto the second motorcycle. Herro came towards her and held her in his arms. He then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Relena completely shocked just stood there. Herro smiled at her,

"Soon." He whispered in her ear and climbed onto the motorcycle with Quatra the two sped down the street looking for Clara.

Clara pulled the collar of her jacket up around her neck, _how come it always rains when I do these missions, _she thought to herself. She connected the last two wires and carefully walked away from it she then got her motorcycle and sped down the hill into the woods, she road threw the woods for a couple of minutes then she stopped her motorcycle and pushed it to the top of another hill. She took a button out of her pocket and hit it huge explosions blew up in front of her. She fell to her knees tears streaming down her face,_ what's the point of all this._ She carefully said her own pray for the people that had died in the explosion. The she screamed out,

"It's not fair." She then started crying again.

Huge explosions were seen a couple of miles away.

"Turn here." Herro said to Quatra. Quatra turned into the area and trees soon surrounded them. Quatra stopped the motorcycle; a couple minutes later they heard some one scream out some thing. Quatra turned the engine on and the two raced towards where they heard the voice. The two climbed to the top of the hill and saw Clara hunched over crying. Quatra and Herro ran towards her.

"Clara what's wrong." The two asked in unison. Quatra looked at Herro with hatred in his eyes as he pulled Clara into his arms and she cried into his shirt, he stroked her hair without thinking about. He whispered converting word onto her ears and she soon quieted. They she told them what had happened. Herro stood up and looked at the smoky sky from all the damage that his little sister had done. Quatra pulled Clara into his arms and held her as she started to cry again. He felt sorry for her, he could tell that she hated what she had to do. She was just like him; she fought to protect the people that she cared about. What he didn't know was that she also fought for another reason, the reason that she wanted to prevent other children from having to lose their parents at a young age like Herro and she did. Quatra held, how he wished Herro wasn't there that way he could hold her closer to him and kiss her, tell every thing was going to be ok. Clara pulled out of his arms and went to stand by Herro. Herro took Clara's hand,

" Let's go home." She nodded yes. They were heading down the hill when a sudden explosion threw them two feet forward. Clara and Herro had been trained for these kinds of situations and landed on their feet. Quatra on the other hand wasn't so lucky and landed on his back.

"Quatra!" Clara screamed and raced over to him. Herro was at her heels; he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the invisible enemy. Quatra opened his eyes to find his head in Clara's lap. Clara was looking down at him with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright." She asked, he nodded and stood up.

"Is every one all right?" Herro asked the two nodded. Clara's watch started to beep. They boys looked at her and her face went pale.

"What is it?" Quatra asked. Clara looked up.

"There's been an attack." She said the three took of towards the motorcycles that where at the bottom of the hill. Quatra's and Herro's had been destroyed in the explosion, _who ever made that explosion was hoping we would be killed in it, I bet this has some thing to do with the other attack. _The three jumped on to Clara's motorcycle; as soon as she was on Clara called the house and told the boys to meet her in the hanger.

Clara jumped into her gundam. The others followed suit. Lee had been the last to get there and after flirting with a Dorothy for a couple of minutes he got into his mobile suit. Clara changed her gundam into fly mode. She had updated the others so they could fly. Lee was the only one that couldn't do so because his wasn't a gundam. Lee latched on to Clara's and popped on her communication screen a couple of minutes after take off. The seven suits where heading towards the battle. The others could hear Lee and Clara's conversation. As they approached the field they could tell that the battle was heating up quickly.

"Just like old times." Lee said to Clara.

"You bet, now enough chat and lets kick some butt." With that Lee dropped from the sky and onto the battlefield, the other suits there didn't think much of it until Clara's gundam landed next to him. Dou landed next to her,

"Lets show them how it's done, babe." Dou said to Clara.

"You got it." Clara said and headed in as the battle raged on. The team was being racked around inside their mobile dolls, when Clara noticed some thing on her screen.

"Oh my god." She whispered. "There are still civilians trying to get out. She headed her gundam over to them and on her link addressed them, "Please hurry along every one we don't want you to get hurt." She told them a huge cannon blasted next to her making a building come down. She grabbed it with all her strength. "Please hurry." She told them.

"What the hell is she doing." Dou asked Herro on their link. Herro zoomed in,

"She's helping the people escape." He said smiling to himself then turned his attention back to the battle. Soon all the people where out and Clara could return to the battlefield, but as soon as all the people where gone the enemy vanished.

"That was strange." Quatra said looking around, "The enemy just got up and vanished right after Clara got all the people out." 

"Oh no!" Clara said.

"What, what is it." Wufia said looking around. 

"The media, there gonna want to interview us." Clara said.

"Let's get out of here." Clara said.

"I'm with you." Lee said, as Clara turned on fly mode and Lee latched himself onto her again. The seven of them headed home.

"There's defiantly a new gundam and if it's watching right now know that every one down here is calling you the angel." The TV announcer said. The seven pilots where at home watching the news, where they were covering the battle that they had just participated in. Quatra was sitting next to Clara with one arm slung across the back of the couch. On the other side of her was Herro. Dou sat next to Herro and in the two chairs where Trowa and Wufia. Lee was sitting on the floor in front of Clara. Trowa turned off the TV.

"Clara," he said turning towards her, "How come you and Lee wanted to take off as soon as the press got there."

"Yea, you would think you'd want to be on TV." Dou piped in. Clara sighed.

"Unlike you guys they know who you are. If they find out that we are, well that blows our cover." She said. The others nodded their heads understanding. Dou crossed his arms frustrated,

"This is so going to ruin my rep." He said.

"Really how so?" Clara asked. Dou just looked at her unbelievingly.

"Since when does the god of death work with the angles." At that the others laughed and Dou got a couple of pillows throne at him.

Clara walked down the hall. It was Monday morning and she was back in school. As she walked down the hall, all eyes went to her and people gave sympathetic smiles. 

"If you want to leave, just say so." Herro whispered on her ear. She nodded but continued down the hall he stopped by her locker, he bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked down the hallway to join the other boys.

"You are so lucky." Liz said as she and a bunch of other girls came running up to her. Most of them gave her hugs. When that was done she turned to Liz.

"Why am I so lucky?" she asked. The other girls looked at her in shock.

"One because Herro Yuy just kissed you on the cheek. And two you have all five of them living at your house." The girls all nodded in unison. Clara laughed at them as they walked with her to class.

"What is so funny?" Liz asked. 

"I'll tell you guys at lunch."

The five boys walked out side, all day people had been coming up to them and congratulating them on the great job in battle that they did on Saturday. Most of them wanted to know whom the other two where that joined them in battle they just said they didn't know. They were outside when they say Clara sitting by herself, Quatra was about to go and talk to her when Herro stopped him. They all noticed that a group of girls headed in her direction. The five sneak over and listen to what they had to say.

"Ok Clara you said you'd tell us at lunch so spill it." Liz said.

"You guys don't watch the news do you. If you did then you would understand my relationship with Herro." Clara said.

"Oh yeah he's your brother." Liz said slapping her forehead. "But, still you have all those dream boats living with you."

"It's not that great, like Dou for instance he eats, like, a five course meal all the time, and I swear that Trowa spends more time in the bathroom then I do." The girls giggled at this information. Behind the tree, Wufia, Herro, and Quatra had to hold them selves from laughing. While the other two frowned.

"Chill out you two, she's just pretending, you know keeping her cover." Quatra said.

"She's back!" Herro said smiling to himself.

Over the next six of months battles broke out every where. Soon Herro was joining Clara on her secret missions to destroy bases. The team had graduated form high school and had applied to fake colleges without anyone knowing the wiser. Lee had moved in with the six. And Relena and all the other girls where coming just about every weekend. August was coming soon (they would be moving to mission port in space) and the summer festival dance. That in order for them to keep their cover they would have to go. Dou had asked Hilde to marry him and Hilde had accepted. Now the dance was two weeks away, Herro and Relena's relationship had sky rocketed in the last couple of months. Lee and Dorothy had kept on disappearing every once in a while. While Trowa and Catharine had a double wedding with Wufia and Sally. Clara had been bugging Herro for the last month to pop the question to Relena. He finally agreed to do it the night of the dance.

"What do you think of this one?" Clara asked, it was the night of the dance and Hilde, Relena, and Dorothy were in Clara's room deciding on what to wear. Clara was dressed in a pale blue dress that was long and pooled out a little around her matching shoes. Her hair was down and curled the top of the dress was low cut and thick strapped, she wore a plain silver necklace with matching earrings. The simple dress fit her like a second skin and complemented her perfect figure. The other girls smiled.

"You look amazing." Relena said, then whispered to Hilde beside her, "Quatra is going to have a heart attack." Hilde giggled at this. The girls where just finishing up when a knock game at the door.

"Can I come in?" It was Dou.

"NO!" the girls screamed in unison. 

"God, can't even see what my own wife is going to be wearing." At this the girls laughed and Clara shouted, 

"You'll have to wait with every one else." Relena was wearing a golden dress that was long and matching shoes. He hair was up in a bun and had little pink flowers crowning her head. She wore long earrings and a choker necklace. The back of the dress was the only decoration and it crisscrossed across the back. Hilde was wearing a simple black dress that was short and shiny it complemented the few curves that she had. Her hair was down; it had grown to about chin length and looked great with her out fit. Dorothy on the other had worn a silver dress that she looked like an angel in. in all they all looked great.

"Ok ready or not here we come!" Dorothy yelled out the door.

Lee, Herro, Quatra, and Dou all sat on the family room couch waiting for the girls to come out. Sally, Wufia, Trowa, and Catharine had gone on a romantic date that night instead of going to the dance. Herro had already given the lecture to Quatra about "you hurt my sister in any way and I'll kill you thing." That was enough to keep Quatra in line. A sudden shout from the stairs the boys got up all of them wore a simple black tux; Herro was the only one armed. Noin and Zechs where there too. Noin ran upstairs to help the girls and Zechs gave Herro the same look that he himself had given Quatra earlier. Noin came to the top of the stairs and said,

"Ok guys, a couple things, one no drooling, because they look great, especially you Zechs remember the kids are at home. Two you boys behave your self." They boys stood up and Zechs made himself comfortable on the sofa. Dorothy came down first; Lee was so impressed he went to meet her. They all don't know what he whispered on her ear, but it was enough to make her giggle. Next came Hilde, Dou ran to the stairs and met her half way and picked her up,

"Don't want you falling." He said caring her the rest of the way down. Then came Relena and Herro's face brightened lately he had become much better at showing emotions, Zechs moved, he didn't like the way Herro was eyeing his sister. Herro let Relena come all the way down the stairs then he walked to meet her, he took his hand in hers and brushed his lips over knuckles and smiled up at her. Herro and Relena walked over to rest of them and turned just as Clara came to the stairs, their mouths dropped,

"Noin said no drooling boys." Zechs said chuckling to himself. They quickly shut their mouths. Clara descended the stairs as Quatra walked to met her, when she got there he offered her his arm and she took it. As they headed toward the group he whispered in her ear,

"You look fabulous." He said Clara blushed as the camera went off in her face.

6 rolls of film, and a digital camera later:

The group got into the limousine that would take them to the dance.

"We'll see you at the dance." Zechs said closing the door. The group looked at him in disbelief; "Yes we are chaperoning." He said smiling. The group leaned back, _great just great,_ they all thought.

The night had been going quickly, and Herro still hadn't propose the girls where talking with their friends and the four boys where talking over by the punch table. Clara came over to them and took a punch.

"Herro, why haven't you asked her yet?" she said.

"Because Zechs had been watching me like a hawk all evening." Herro said, Clara dug her heal on to the top of his foot. He yelped in surprise and bent over and grabbed his foot.

"I believe it went, no excuses only results. And no guts no glory." She said smiling he only glared at her as the pain in his foot went down.

"If its Zechs you're worried about, we'll take care of it." He said and winking to the others as if they had made a secret plan.

"Yeah," Clara said nodding her head, "Just get Relena out into the garden long enough to ask her." She said a smile spreading across her face. 

"When will you guys do it." Herro asked.

"You'll know." Said Lee. A slow song had started up and the guys slowly headed for their girls. Quatra led Clara out onto the dance floor. He carefully rapped his arms around her waist. She put her head on his shoulder and their thoughts slowly drifted off. Over the last couple of months their relationship had expand a lot. _Wow if walls could talk, _Quatra thought as he remembered the passionate kisses to the quick pecks the two had shared in secret meeting places in the house. If any one had caught on they had kept it to the themselves, but right now neither of the two cared because they where in the arms of their loved one. When the song was over every one clapped. Now it was time that they spring their plan into action. Clara and Quatra walked over to the DJ and whisper a couple of things to him and then took the microphone.

"Is every one having a good time?" Clara asked ant the crowd roared.

"Ok every one," Quatra said, "Clara and I here to sing a very special song, a song about every lasting love." At this cue Lee and Dou dragged their girlfriends to the only two exits. Herro nodded this, he grabbed Relena's elbow and the two walked out into the garden. The song started and the lights dimmed.

__

For longer then forever

I swear that I'll be true

I've made an everlasting vow to fond a way to you. 

Clara sung this will all her heart, forgetting the crowd and the plan, just looking at Quatra as he looked back into her eyes. The song continued on and on and the two of them got closer and closer till they where in each other's arms. On lookers could swear that the two where singing from their own hearts.

_For longer then forever_

Like no love ever known

And with your love

Quatra sang looking down at this girl with so much love and admiration.

_I'll never be alone_

The two sang together_._

For longer then forever

Clara sang

__

Much stronger then forever

Quatra sang

__

And with your love I'll never be alone

The two sang and the song was over. Then the lights went out.

Herro and Relena walked threw the garden together arm and arm. They stopped and Herro turned towards Relena and kissed her. What was suppose to be a simple kiss turned into a very passionate one. When they parted Herro asked

"Relena do you love me?" Relena's answer was another kiss; she hugged him and whispered in his ear,

"More then you will ever know." Herro pulled away and knelt on one knee, Relena brought her hand to her chest,

"Then Relena… will you marry me." Relena threw her arms around him.

"Yes, yes, yes." She said over and over again as he places the ring on her finger. He spun her around and kissed her with all the love that he had for her. They came out of their kiss when they heard screams coming from the gym they broke out into a run for it.

They lights had gone out. Clara could feel Quatra's arms tighten around her as screams could be heard from the crowd. She suddenly heard a moan come from Quatra, she was about to ask what was wrong when he suddenly let go and strong arms grabbed her and a had came over her mouth to cover her screams. The lights suddenly came back on and she saw Quatra lying on the ground rubbing his head.

"Clara!" three shouts where heard threw the crowd and she saw Lee, Dou and Herro push there way threw the crowd.

"Leave her alone." Quatra said getting up. An arm reached form the shadows and pushed him back down it was then when Clara realized what was going on. She was being held by two huge men, she studied them one she could take but two. The hand that was over her mouth she bit. Just then the three boys vaulted onto the stage the crowd looked astonished. Herro came forward his eyes glaring; he pulled his gun out and the crowd gasped. An evil laugh came from the shadows, then appeared the third one of their party.

"Herro, put that gun away as you can see I have your sister." With that he snapped his fingers and a gun was instantly put to Clara's head. As soon as that happened the crowd of people began to head for the doorway in mad rush.

"Herro don't worry about me," Clara called as she was being dragged along with the four watching helplessly. "I'll be fine, don't die." Was the last thing her heard before she was shoved out the door.

Clara was throne ruffle into a chair where her captives had taken her. She crossed her arms and stared straight ahead. The chair that she was facing turned around.

"My dear, my name is… well you can call me Donald." He said looking at her, he got up and walked over so he was in front of her and leaned close enough to her so she could smell his bad breath. "I know a lot about you." He finally said.

"Oh really, like what." Clara sneered.

"I know that the man we thought designed the mobile suits wasn't." he said. Clara leapt out of her chair, put the two men that brought her there held her back,

"You killed my grandfather." She said tears swelling in her eyes. The man laughed.

"I know that you created the gundams, look me in the eyes and tell me I'm wrong." Clara looked away. "That's what I thought, take her to her bedroom, you'll begin work on out suits in the morning, Ms. Yuy." At that the two men grabbed her again and dragged her off to her room.

Quatra stared at his hands, the whole group was back at the house, waiting for the ransom call from the kidnappers when Trowa finally spoke up,

"I don't think there's going to be any ransom." He stated flatly.

"What why not." Wufia said.

"Well because if it was ransom they where after it would have made more sense to kidnap Relena." He said.

"What's that suppose to mean." Dou asked

"What, you don't think Clara's worth a ransom is that it." Herro and Quatra said glaring at him. The girls had gone to bed so it was only the guys down stairs discussing this. Lee who had been quietly staring out the window thinking finally spoke up,

"He's right, they want her for something else." He said quietly. The other four suddenly sat up in understanding. Who ever her captors where knew that she, Clara Yuy, was the creator of the most advanced weapons ever, the gundams, and they where most planing on using her against them. Every one was quiet, after a while only one person was able to speak,

"I think we have a problem." Were the only words that Dou could say.

Clara sat in her room, it wasn't a cell in fact it was a very nice room. _They must think that I'm going to stay here, well they have another thing coming._ She heard a quiet noise at the door and folder was shoved under her door. She carefully went and retrieved it. She carried the folder to the end of her bed and sat down. The folder was labeled Gundams. She opened the folder and on the first page was a note:

_Dear Miss. Yuy,_

I apologize for the rude way my colleges brought you here. In this file you will find the most information that we have about you pilots and we request that you will help us update them. Following that we hope that you will assist us in making new and improved gundams. If you agree to these terms you will have every technician and unlimited supplies.

Thank you for your help,

Mr. Donald

Clara just stared at the letter for awhile, _wow they know what I want but do they really think that I can be bought that easily. _She thought carefully, _but if I don't help they might go as far as to hurt one of the boys. _She wiped some tears from her eyes at the thought of them hurting one of her friends. She turned to the next page where it showed a picture of a very thin blond boy at the age of sixteen at the top of the page it read Quatra Winner. Clara laughed to herself, _was he really this thin at sixteen, boy has he really filled out. _She suddenly saddened, _Quatra,_ she thought she laid back on her bed, remembering ever detail that she could remember of him, _oh how I wished he was there with her he would know what to do_. Clara sighed knowing that it wouldn't happen.

_Two weeks _thought Quatra, _to long hard weeks_, they still hadn't heard from Clara's captives and they were no closer to figuring out how to break her out of where she was. Yes, it was true that they had found where she was being held, but they still couldn't figure out a way to get her out. They had been sitting in this room for two hours, the girls had sent them in there and told them not to come out till they figured out a way to get her out.

"Well we know that she's helping them, a large order of gundonam has been sent to there warehouse." Dou said rubbing his temples.

"There just isn't a safe way to get her out." Wufia said.

"We could attack the place." Dou said.

"Then we run the risk of her getting hurt." Trowa said.

"She's a pilot like us she'll manage." Dou said.

"We don't know how much freedom they've given her they could have her locked up well and we might destroy part of where she is." Trowa said. Quatra got up and looked out the window. The others watched him, except for Herro he was looking at a scratch peace of paper trying to figure out what to do. Lee walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry will find a way without attacking." Lee said and Herro looked. Quatra shook his head.

"No, there is no other way." _Wow, this must be really hard for him, _thought Lee. "We'll attack tonight. Lee, you, Wufia, and Trowa can hold the outside ground. While Herro, Dou and myself can rush inside and find her. When we've got her out, destroy the base. We don't know what's been going on in there." The others nodded their heads, then headed for the hanger to prepare for the night's attack.

Clara sat on a bench in the garden, for the past two weeks she had slaved over a computer, making special gundams for this enemy._ How stupid they are _she thought and smiled to herself remembering the days events,

__

Flashback-

"Here," Clara said handing Donald a disk, "upload this to every machine you have, it's called the 01 system it's better then the 0 system." Donald's eyes widened and he immediately did as he was told she personally made sure that every single one of the machines had it installed.

__

End of flashback-

Clara chuckled to herself the disk that she had given him had been an untraceable virus that as soon as it was activated would destroy the whole system in ten seconds. She leaned against the bench and let her thoughts wonder. _I wonder what Quatra is doing right now! Is he looking for me? Does he even care? _Tears swept down her face and she brushed them away, right now she needed an escape plan.

Relena rapped her arms around Herro and he bent down to kiss her. Every one else was saying goodbye to their loved ones, except Quatra he was out on the balcony staring at the stars.

"Poor Quatra, this must be so hard for him." Hilde said, the others nodded in agreement.

"What?" Herro asked not catching on.

"Herro are you really that blind," Relena said pocking him in the stomach. "He's in love with Clara, an idiot could tell, by the way he kisses her."

"He kissed her." He said clenching his fists.

"Herro all I'm saying is go talk to him about it." Herro nodded and walked out onto the balcony. They two stood they're for a moment then Herro finally spoke.

"Do you love her?" Quatra looked at him with a questioning glance, "Clara I mean." They stood there for another couple of minutes then Quatra spoke,

"Words can't describe the way I feel for her." Herro nodded,

"Then you should ask her to marry you." Quatra looked up at him hope in his eyes. Herro put his hand behind his head, "I mean, you've non each other for a year and a couple of months, plus I know she would always be safe. You've got those forty guys on you like a hound." Quatra nodded tears in his eyes,

"You have no idea how much, I wanted you to say this to me. I was going to ask her to marry me eventually, but I wanted your consent." Quatra smiled at him and Herro smiled back.

"Now lets go rescue her." With that they went back inside joined Dou in the car and took of towards where Clara was being held captive.

Clara sat on the bench for what seemed like hours, when a sudden alarm started to ring. A guard came running towards her,

"Miss Yuy, where under attack be the gundams." Clara's heart skipped a beat, _Quatra,_ she thought. "I have instructions to take you to a carrier to make sure you get out okay." Clara just stood there, _this is my chance,_ she thought. She quickly took out the guard, grabbed his gun and any other supplies he had on him and ran towards her room.

When she got there she was relieved to find it unlocked and ran inside and opened up the dresser. The only thing in it was a shirt, a jean jacket, some flare jeans, and an old pair of tennis shoes. She quickly put them on, the jeans fit her like a second skin and the shit was way to tight. She pulled on the jacket and place the gun in it's place and ran out the door.

Quatra, Dou and Herro burst threw the door. And took off in different directions. Dou was running as fast as he could down one hallway. When he saw a girl, that looked very hot in what she was wearing shot past him, he quickly went after her, hopping that if he laid on some of his charm that she would tell him where Clara was. He rounded a corner and smacked right into her. They both fell back. The girl was up in a flash and pointed her gun at him,

"Hey, babe don't go psycho on me now I just need your help to find some- Clara?" Dou took a better look at her. She lowered her gun.

"Dou?" she asked cautiously, he nodded and held his arms out they embrace each other warmly. Then Clara grabbed his walkie-talkie "Hey guys I', with Dou met us at- shit!" a gun shot flew bye and Clara grabbed his hand "Lets' go." They took of running down the hall. As they were running Clara did a couple of flips every now and them to turn and shoot at the enemy. Dou had to admit the description that Herro had given him about her battle techniques where nothing to what he was seeing now. They rounded a corner and Clara almost fell down the steep hole. Dou grabbed her. "Thanks." She breathed he nodded. Another gunshot brought them back to reality. Clara punched the buttons that controlled the doors, then shot it with her gun. "That should hold them for a while."

"Yep." Said Dou. Just then the door came up a bit. "Or not." He said. The door came up a little more.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" asked Dou.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." He said unsure. She grabbed his hand and jumped pulling him down with her, the two fell. Dou felt Clara's arm move around his waist, for some reason he knew what she was thinking, and did the same to her, Clara put something on her gun and shot it at the side of the hole. He heard her say the words cover your head as they swung towards the side. The two of them together crashed threw the glass. Dou rolled and sat up just in time to see Clara hit the ground and roll further then him. She stopped rolling and he stood up," Come one Clara lets go." He whispered then looked at her, her body was motionless.

Quatra and Herro had found each other and were running around trying to find Clara and Dou. They rounded an intersection and was about to go left when the sound of glass shattering made them go right. They came to a dark room. Herro pulled his gun out.

"Who's there?"

"Herro, Quatra, is that you?" 

"DOU!" 

"Chill you two."

"Where's Clara?"

"Over here." The two covered their eyes as Dou lit a bulb that was blinding, but enough to light up the room. He carefully felt around the wall till he ground the light switch and flipped it on.

"CLARA!" Quatra called, he saw her motionless on the floor. Herro ran to her and flipped her over so she was in his arms. Herro picked her up as she opened her eyes.

"Herro." She murmured.

"Shh…don't try to talk." He said. They suddenly a gunshot rang out. Herro losing his balance fell forward, dropping Clara. Quatra jumped forward and caught her, before she hit the ground. Dou jumped in front of Quatra as he stood up with Clara in his arms. He suddenly felt moisture on his arm. 

"Herro." He said. Herro stood up and came towards him.

"She's hurt," Herro carefully lifted part of Clara's shirt up so he could see her side,

"She's losing blood fast." Herro said. He shifted Clara into his own arms. Another gunshot rang out. This time hitting Herro in the back of the arm, this time dropping Clara. Quatra and Dou sprang forward.

"Who are you, show your self." Dou called. In the shadows they heard a deep laugh.

"Why would I do that, Maxwell, when you already know who I am." The figure stepped froward to reveal him self. It was Donald. A weak voice came behind the boys and they whirled around.

"Donald your fights with me, leave them out of this." She said coughing.

"Clara stay back, your injured you'll lose more blood." Herro said clutching his arms and getting to his feet. Clara lifted her gun and pointed it at Donald and shot it he fell to the floor in a clump. At that Clara past out from loosing too much blood. Quatra ran back and caught her in time before she hit the ground.

"FATHER!" a voice came out. Quatra still holding Clara looked up while the other two sprang up. "YOU." Came the unknown voice. "First you steal my Clara away, now my father does it ever stop?" the shadow appeared, revealing his identity…Mike he shot his gun hitting Herro in the leg, he then aimed for Dou, but Dou was faster and shot him. He also fell to the floor next to his father. Dou raced over to Herro and helped him up supporting him on one side. Dou glanced over at Quatra who had carefully laid Clara down and taken off his vest. He then tore it into a strip and raped it around Clara,

"This will help the bleeding stop." He whispered when Clara moaned in pain. With that they headed it out. Once they where safely in the car and out of harms way they gave the all clear and they building turned into a fiery inferno. 

They all where at the hospital. They had been there for hours. Herro was sitting in the sofa one arm in a sling, and his leg had tight bandages around it. He was quietly comforting Relena who was in tears. Next to her on the coach was Lee with Dorothy in his lap, letting her cry hysterically into his shirt. Hilde and Sally sat on another coach crying and comforting each other. Dou and Wufia where pacing. While Trowa and a very pregnet Catharine stared out the window. Alone was Quatra sitting in a chair with his face in his hands, _god please don't let her die, please. _About twenty minutes later the doctor came,

"Excuse me Mr. Yuy could I have a word with you?" Herro nodded stood up and on one crutch wadded over to the doctor who had gone over to the side. After a couple of minutes of discussion, witch had caused the rest of the group to hold their breaths, limped back over to them he stopped and ran his hand over his face,

"She's going to make it." He finally said and huge sighs of relief went out. The girls then had fresh tears in their eyes and started to cry again.

"Can we go see her?" Dou asked. Herro nodded.

"If you'll don't mind I would like to see her first." The others nodded and he limped into the recovery room.

Clara opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital bed, wondering immediately how she had gotten there. When all of the last night's events came flooding back. Then her body swelled with pain.

"Hey how are you doing?" Came a soft voice from the doorway she looked over and saw Herro. He walked over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Better thanks, but damn it hurts." She said, Herro smiled. They satin silence for a moment.

"Do you love him?" Herro asked. At first Clara looked confused, but then got the it that he was asking about Quatra,

"Yes, yes I do very much." She said all this talking had made her tired, Herro noted this and got up.

"Sleep well." He said then walked out the door and closed it softly behind him. Herro walked out and joined the others, "She just fell asleep," he said, "The doctors said we can take her home tomorrow." The others nodded and headed home to get ready for Clara's return.

Clara opened her eyes to find her self in her own room and surrounded by her old high school football team, she smiled up at them,

"Guys, what are you doing here?" she asked a little dazed. Max Walters sat down on her bed next to her and took his hand in hers, "Max what are you doing here, your suppose to be at Harvard?" he smiled at her.

"Clara always concerned about every one else. Clara, I, we, didn't know Mike would ever do something like that to you, if there is any thing we can ever do to repay, for what he's done just let us know, okay." Clara nodded, and smiled. At that moment Catharine came rushing in,

"Come on boys you know that there is a whole group of people wanting to see her- Clara your awake," she said pushing the team out of the room as the boys murmured their good byes, "I'll let Quatra come and see you next." With that she was out the door. A couple minutes later Quatra came in holding a teddy bear and some flowers. He set them down on the table next to her and kissed her forehead. Clara then attempted to sit up, when she winced in pain Quatra rapped his arms around her and helped her sit up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked his arms still rapped around her waist. 

"Much better." She said.

"I'm glade." Quatra said in a deep husky voice leaning closer to her and rapping his arms tightly around her, they kissed. Clara rapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Quatra parted her mouth with his tongue and the two began to explore the others mouth. A quiet knock on the door parted them from their "Make out session" and the pulled away, but not too far. Quatra still had his arms around Clara and Clara had leaned her head against his chest when Catharine entered carrying a tray of soup. Quatra got up and took the tray from her. Clara took this time to examine her room. Her room was filled with flowers and get well balloons, her desk was over flowing with cards a stuffed animals. Not to mention she could see her laptop screen had sixty new e-mails. On her desk thrown over her chair she noticed two jerseys, soccer and a football one, on the back the last name read Walters next to the jerseys on the chair she noticed a small puppy sleeping. She could see a note pinned to it and decided to read it later. Quatra came back to her holding the soup.

"Eat up." He said smiling at her. After a couple of minutes of eating went by she asked him,

"Quatra, how long was I out?" 

"Only about a week."

"I was a sleep that long! Man, I'll never complain about not getting enough sleep again." Quatra laughed at this and took the tray away from her. He took a small box from his pocket and held it out to Clara, "What's this?" she asked her heartbeat quickened.

"Open it." Was his only reply. Clara slowly opened the box and it reveled a small necklace with a heart in the middle, she took it out and opened up the locket inside was a picture of Herro and Relena, and Next to it was a picture of Clara and Quatra. She closed the locket and held it out to him. He took and a placed it around her neck. When it was safely succored on her neck she said,

"It's beautiful," fingering it lovingly, "I'll treasure it always." She smiled up at him and saw him looking at her with all the love that he had, witch was enough to make her heart melt. Quatra got up and kissed her on the forehead and left. Clara leaned back against her pillows and the puppy that now realized that it had an owner, came trotting up to her and jumped up onto her bed. Clara giggled in delight the saw a note around the puppy's neck. Scratching the puppy's ears she removed the note from the puppy and read it,

_Dear Clara,_

Get well soon, we all heard about what happened and are sorry. We hope that you won't think any less of us because of the way we acted in high school. Please forgive us.

Love,

The senior football team

P.s. the puppy's name is Lucky, because we are lucky to have you as a friend. (It was Max's idea cut us some slack)

Clara laughed at this, who she had great friends she thought laying down again the puppy still in her arms. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Catharine was making dinner, when Clara woke up again. Clara stayed in her room for a while, reading the cards and answering the e-mails sent in by people. Then she changed into some sweet pants, put on one Max's soccer jersey, picked up Lucky and went down stairs.

"OH! Clara where did you get the puppy? It's so cute." Relena asked when Clara finally came down stairs. Herro looked up from his laptop and smiled the frowned she was wearing some ones soccer jersey.

"My friends from the football team, bought him for me, his names Lucky." The girls clustered around her to play with the puppy in her arms.

"What is it with chicks and puppies?" Dou asked shaking his head.

"Clara where did you get the jersey?" Herro called, trying to make it sound casual. Clara was smarter then that,

"You remember Max, don't you, well he's in America now playing for a pro-football team down the there and he wanted me to have a bit of his past. Since we where such good friends and all." She gave her brother a quick smile and the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She called and headed towards the door. When she opened it a man was standing there.

"Telegram, for Miss Johnson." Clara was a little taken back by the man calling her Johnson, but she quickly got over it.

"That's me. Thank you." Clara said taking the telegram and closing the door. She ripped open the telegram;

_Clara-_

Urgent need of your assistance. I now you're wounded, but I need u and the boys up here a month early. Can't explain just be there.

-Professor

Clara stared at the telegram for a while. For how long she never new, but Lee came in whistling and noticed her standing there.

"Something wrong Clar." Clara nodded yes and handed him the telegram. His whistling stopped.

"What are we going to do? They don't even know that we were going to take them there." Lee said.

"I don't really know, I guess we have to tell them." Lee nodded his head, then he took his hand in hers and they headed towards the family room, where every one was. When they entered the room, Herro looked up to ask who was at the door, but instead saw the two of them holding hands and stiffened.

"Can we have every one's attention please, Clara and I have some thing important to tell you all." Quatra looked shocked, _oh my god, she's been having an affair with him, she doesn't love me at all._ He looked a way to hide the tears is his eyes. Herro saw him, _he must be thinking the same thing as me._

"We have to leave." Clara said in a rush. "There was a man at the door with a telegram, we as in the boys and I have to return to space." They all looked at her with confusion.

"We meant to tell you guys sooner, but we never got around to telling you. We have to return to main base. We usually go in august, but the professor has asked us to come early this year. You see, every year we go up there sneak into enemy headquarters got dome information, go and train for two months then return to the headquarters and destroy as much of it as we can." Lee said taking a big deep breath. Quatra looked up relief in his eyes, _maybe she does love me after all._ Herro was the first to speak,

"When do we have to leave?"

"Next week." Clara replied, then she added, "Relena and every one else can come too. They just have to stay out of our way when we're working. Herro and Relena you guys can get married up there, it might be easier any way. You know to keep some cover, because you know since there is such a big group of us, we need a accuse to go to space, this could be it." They all nodded in agreement.

That night Clara was in the garden watching Lucky chase animals away. She thought carefully, _I love him so much, but does he love me back? Of course he loves you, why would he give you this necklace if he didn't, not to mention the way he kisses. He does love me?_ Clara giggled when she saw Lucky pounce on a squirrel and fall back when the squirrel scratched him.

"With a pet like that, soon you won't need protection." Said a deep voice behind her, she turned around to see Quatra. He sat down next to her and rapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her close he whispered in her ear,

"I love you." Clara looked at him and saw that he meant it. The night was perfect there was a full moon that pooled into the garden giving just enough light that two people could feel alone.

"I love you too." Came her reply. Quatra tightened his arms around her and kissed her gently. That simple kiss became very passionate as the two kissed each other with the hunger and love that they had for each other. Clara rapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She let his muscular body lean against her until she fell back onto the grass with Quatra on top of her; Quatra moved his lips to meet her neck and kissed her there. Moving his lips around her neck and back up to her lips. He parted her mouth with his tongue for another exchange of passion. He returned his head to her neck and in between kisses she heard him say;

"Oh, sweetheart I was so afraid of loosing you." He said kissing her again.

"My darling you know I would never leave you." She said as their lips met again. This continued on for some time late into the evening. When they finally returned to the house they where holding hands. They stopped in front of Clara's door. Clara leaned against the door and Quatra rapped his arms around her and kissed her gently.

"Sleep well." He whispered in her ear.

"Good night." She said and kissed him. She opened her door and closed carefully behind her, _this is the way life is supposed to be._

The next couple of days every one was in a mad rush. Catharine was due any day now, and they were leaving for space soon. The media finally stopped coming to the house asking questions about what had happened, but there was still a constant flow of visitors for Clara. Clara was standing on her balcony looking up at the stares with lucky sleeping in her lap when a soft knock came at the door. 

"Come in." Clara called. Dorothy came in and came out onto the balcony.

"Hi." She said. Clara nodded.

"What's up." She asked suspiciously.

"Clara I think that I'm in love with Lee, but I don't think he has those feelings for me, he's been well, distracted lately." Clara nodded she had noticed that too and for Lee that was strange. She smiled at her friend.

"Are you kidding the man worships the ground you walk on. Do you want me to talk to him. I've noticed that too. He's not being him self. Don't worry," Clara said coming and giving her fiend a hug. "I'll find out what's going on." Dorothy nodded and started to leave. "Wait, take Lucky with you." She nodded and smiled at her friend, and left. Clara looked over her balcony wall and saw Lee in the garden, _Herro's going to kill me if he finds out I did this, _she thought as she mounted over the wall and landed two stories below. She walked quickly to were Lee was and sat down next to him.

"Do you want to tell me what's bugging you." She said putting a comforting arm around him. He just smiled at her.

"You know me to well, I can't hide any thing from you." He sighed. "It's Dorothy." He finally said, "Ever since my parents died, I've tried not to let people get to me, you were the first one that ever succeeded and since we didn't have that kind of interest in each other I was okay with it. But when I'm with Dorothy, it's like." He stood up.

"Life was meant for the two of you to be together, and you can't even remember how you lived without her." Clara said finishing his sentence. He nodded at her. "You should tell her." Clara finally said.

"Tell her HA. Like she would care." At this Clara got up and slapped him across the face.

"Be glad that I didn't punch you. And even though I shouldn't tell you this, a couple of minutes ago, she was in my room, asking me if you loved her, because she loves you. She wanted to know if you were okay. But now I see it was a waist of time." Clara yelled at him, then stormed out into the house. Lee just stared at her as she walked away, _Dorothy loves me?_

Clara stared out her window looking at the beautiful sky. They would be going threw the atmosphere soon. She snuggled closer into Quatra's arms, and he tighten his arm around her waist. Clara was dozing in Quatra's arm when the two of them jumped as they heard a high pitch scream, followed by,

"Cathy what's the matter, owe"

"Trowa, my water just broke." After that all the girls ran to the back of the plane were Catharine was, shoving the guys out of the way. After a couple of minutes of struggling they managed to get her lying down.

"Oh my god, she's going to give birth here." Clara said. While she assigned Dorothy to watch her breathing.

"What?" Clara looked at the boys to see confused faces, and concern in Trowa's eyes.

"Congratulations Trowa, you might be the father of the first baby born in the atmosphere. Now all of you guys go to the front of the plain, we'll take care of this." Clara said trying to lighten the mood. The boys nodded and followed Trowa to the front of the plane.

__

1 hour later

The boys were pacing up and down the isle for the last forty-five minutes. Hearing Catharine scream was starting to make them all go made.

"If she screams one more time." Dou threatened holding his fingers up to his head like he was going to shoot himself.

"You do that and I'll never speak to you again." Hilde said, she and Dorothy had come to join the guys. Looking back every couple of minutes you could see Clara shouting instructions to the other two.

"We're lucking that Clara knows how to deliver a baby." Wufia said and the two girls shifted uneasily. Just then the aircraft started to shake again, it meant that they were entering the atmosphere. Trowa started to worry even more now. About fifteen minutes later, the screaming stopped. They boys looked up, a couple of seconds later the heard a babies cries. The boys, Dorothy, and Hilde went into a hug feast. Each hugging Trowa and congratulating him. After a couple of minutes Trowa sat down,

"I'm a father." He said hardly believing it.

"Of a very beautiful baby boy." Clara said walking towards them, drying her hands, and wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Can we see her." Trowa asked, Clara nodded. The group followed her to the back of the plane. Sally and Relena stood aside as Trowa went and kneeled next to his wife and new son. The rest of the group crowded into the row in front and behind them to get a look at the baby. They baby boy was rapped in an airplane blanket sleeping, when his little mouth opened and yawned.

"OH, how cute." The girls all replied.

"Let's leave them alone." Clara whispered to the others and they followed her to the front of the plane.

"Clara when did you learn how to deliver a baby." Dou asked when they got to the front.

"Actually," Clara said blushing a little bit, "I kind of winged it."

"Well you did an excellent job." Lee said.

"Speaking of babies," all eyes turned to Sally and she blushed, "Wufia I was going to tell…wow this is hard to get out. I might as well just say it. I'm one month pregnet." She looked up and saw stunned faces. They all wiped their heads around when they heard a loud thump; Wufia had passed out on the floor. Dou got up and poked him in the side and said,

"HA! Who's the weakling now." 

Herro threw his stuff on the bed and went and sat down on the window seat. _Am I really going to be able to go threw with this? _He wiped the sweat from his forward and chuckled to himself,_ who would ever think that me, the most feared man in the world, would be afraid of his own wedding. _Relena walked in then and saw him sitting by the window, from previous experience he was in one of his moods and it was best to leave him alone. She heard a small chuckle and turned around, _he's laughing._ Tears of joy swelled in her eyes, Herro turned around and saw the tears in her eyes. He got up and swiftly put his arms around her waist, she looked into his normally cold eyes. They were filled with concern, concern for her.

"What's the matter, baby?" He asked hugging her tightly.

"I'm just so happy, we're finally going to get married." She said, tears spilling down her cheeks. Herro wiped them away,

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you more." She whispered back.

"OH. HOW CUTE! Hilde go get the camera, we have to have a picture of this." Dou called down the hall. The couple looked to see him leaning against the doorframe. Herro, not wanting to let go of Relena, walked towards Dou. Dou just smiled up at his friend knowing very well that he wouldn't hit him in front of Relena. Instead Herro pushed Dou away from the door and said,

"Get a life Maxwell." And shut the door in his face.

"Some people." Dou said and stomped off some where down the hall to find another couple to antagonize. Herro turned around from the door to see Relena sitting at the foot of the double bed. Walking towards her he said,

"Now where were we?" Relena stood up and took his hands and raped them around her waist,

"Right here." She whispered and kissed him gently.

Clara launched herself up into the tree and then onto the window cell. Looking in she saw Herro and Relena kissing, watching Herro's arms move freely up and down her body, mad her shiver,_ I better do this now in a couple of seconds they might be on the bed._ Clara opened the window and climbed in.

"Hope I'm not interrupting something." She said loudly. Herro looked up and groaned,

"Go away Clara, I'm busy."

"To bad, we've got work." She said grabbing his arm, he pushed her away.

"We'll do it tomorrow." 

"No we have a LOT of work to do." She said once more grabbing his arm urgently. Herro sighed and nodded. He headed towards the window and began to climb out, Relena was very upset with this tried to stop him, but was stopped by Clara,

"Don't worry." She whispered, "I'll keep an eye on him." Relena nodded.

Herro followed Clara and Lee, _what are we doing._ He asked himself for the one hundredth time that night. He stopped when he saw Clara and Lee stoup down and peer around a corner, he jogged up to them and did the same. The street was filled with people,

"How very strange." Clara said as she stood up.

"Some things not right." Herro heard Lee whisper. Clara nodded her head and took a step into the street the other two followed. They walked threw the dense crowd hoping not to get separated,

"Let's try not to get separated." Herro said but it was too late Clara had already disappeared from his side. He turned around looking for her; he finally got Lee's attention. Lee and him commenced a search for her, but they just couldn't find her.

Clara felt some ones hand grabbed her arm and start pulling her threw the crowd. 

"Stop it Herro, we need to go this way." When the person didn't respond she turned to look at the person. From what she could see is wasn't Lee or Herro, "Hey let me go." She was about to scream for help when a dry hand covered her mouth, the face turned to her and smiled. The face had many scares on it.

"Not this time, Clara." Clara's face paled, _this can't be Donald, he's…he's dead._ The man held onto Clara tightly and dragged her towards the forest on the other side of the street.

Herro boosted Lee up onto his shoulders. After a couple of minutes Lee signaled to put him down. 

"What did you see?" Herro asked as Lee grabbed him arm and started working threw the crowd.

"Nothing important, but I did see to figures working there way into the forest." Lee said as they immerged from the crowd and started heading towards the forest.

"So, maybe it's a guy that wants to be alone with the one he loves." Herro said thinking about Relena. Lee shook his head.

"He hand his hand over her mouth and she was struggling." Fear shot threw Herro, that girl could be Clara. He looked at Lee and the same thought flew threw their minds, _rape._ With that they took off threw the wood.

The man thew Clara to the ground and jumped on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Clara took in a gasp of air, _oh my god this isn't happening._

"Do you know who I am?" asked the man, Clara shook her head no.

"That's understandable, your friends did a wonderful job, refinishing my face. It's me Mike."

"What are you going to do to me?" As of right now she could easily get out of here, but she wanted to see how mush information she could get out of him.

"Some thing that should have happened a long time ago, but you were to stupid to do it with me. So I'll just have to do it by force."

"You can't do that that'd rape." He just smiled at her,

"Aren't you the smart one." Mike smiled a sick smile.

"You are decussating." With that she used her legs to flip Mike onto his back. She then punched him in the stomach. He curled up into a little ball. Hearing all the commotion, Herro and Lee raced towards her. Herro ran towards her and hugged her,

"Are you all right?" He asked with concern, she nodded then Herro went to Mike. "Who the hell do you think you are… MIKE!?" Herro quickly pulled out his gun and shot Mike, making sure this time he was dead.

"We didn't get he information that we needed." Lee said.

"Oh yes we did." Clara informed them. Out of her pocket she pulled three disks out.

"Where? How? When?"

"When I kicked him." She said smiling at them.

"That's our girl." Lee said putting an arm around her. The three headed home.

Clara took another sip of her coffee and went back to work. She looked over to see Lee with his legs probed up on the table leaning back, asleep and Herro with his face down on the table. She smiled at them and poked each of them so they where just a little awake.

"Where done, go to sleep." They nodded sleepily and headed towards there room. She watched them go then returned her attention back to the computer disk she was getting information from.

Quatra sat in the living room, Lucky sleeping in his lap. Even though the young puppy belongs to Clara, he stills preferred Quatra to his other options in the house. He smiled remembering when Trowa's son Jeramy, bit his tail because it moved. He smiled to him self and got up, disturbing the puppy who quickly jumped of his lap and settled his self on the coach once more. Quatra put his hands in his pockets and headed for his room, he could still feel the velvety box in his pocket. Ever since he bought the ring he's carried it waiting for the right moment to propose. Before he could head up the stairs he heard tying coming form the office. He peered in and saw Clara there…alone. He went to the kitchen and made more coffee. When he returned he saw Clara look into her mug and sigh.

"I need more coffee." She said allowed.

"Your wish is my command." Quatra said placing the coffee in front of her and kissed her neck softly.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you." Quatra shook his head no.

"You look tired, how about a break. I'm pretty good with computers." Clara let out a grateful sigh and nodded. She got up and began stretching her stiff neck. Quatra got to work on the computer, but out of the corner of his eye watched her. After a couple of minutes he stopped the computer and turned to look at.

"What the matter?' she asked as he pulled her down to sit in his lap. He kissed her softly.

"Were both tired, how about some shut eye." Clara nodded and leaned her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you." She whispered

"I love you too." He replied kissing the top of her head. He felt her fall asleep in his arms. With no effort he picked her up and carried her to her room and lied her down on her bed. "Good night, my love." He whispered pulling the covers around her. He switched off the light and headed for his own room.

Clara walked out onto the balcony, her pale yellow brides made dress blew in the wind along with her hair. She turned around to see Herro and Relena dancing. Herro would whisper some thing in her ear and she would laugh. _They are so cute together,_ Clara thought. Clara walked down into the garden, Lucky faithfully following her. 

Dou was the first to notice that Clara had "Left the building" he told Quatra.

"Now's the time to make your move buddy." He said and watched Quatra slip out into the garden. Quatra watched Clara move slowly deeper into the garden. They were no far enough away to her the music in the distance. Clara felt some thing in her heart and decided to let it out,

She sang:

_We were strangers starting out on a journey_

Now were dreaming what we had to go threw

Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing with you

Quatra heard her beautiful voice in the air and he felt he same thing in his heart and started walking down the steps towards her, when she turned around she saw him on the steps,

He sang:

_No one told me I was gonna find you_

Unexpected what you did to my heart

When I lost hope you where there to remind me

He took his hands in her and they looked into each other's eyes, they sand together:

_This is the start_

And

Life is road and I wanna keep going

Love is a rive that I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road now and forever

Wonderful journey

I was there when the world stopped turning

I'll be there when the storm is thew

In the end I wanna be standing at the being with you

Quatra looked into her beautiful eyes and hugged her. He whispered,

"In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you… forever." 

"Oh Quatra." Clara looked up into his eyes and kissed him passionately. Quatra broke the kiss.

"Clara, do you love me, really love me?"

"Yes I do Quatra very much." With that Quatra went to one knee.

"Clara then will you consent to be my wife."

"Yes, oh yes, Quatra I'll marry you." He yelled and threw her self into his arms, he slipped the ring onto he finger and kissed her.

"Let's give it up for Quatra and Clara." Dou yelled the couple turned to look at the whole party looking down at them. They just looked at each other and laughed.

Over the next year, no battles broke out and the purpose of the gundams and Clara seemed to die down. There was the occasional repel battle, but nothing very dangerous. Clara and Quatra had a huge wedding. Lee and Dorothy eloped. Sally gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Leo and they were still in space.

Clara and Quatra were asleep in their bed at one of the many beach houses that they had been visiting along with the rest of the group. Quatra's arm was rapped around her waist and Clara's head and arm where on his chest. Lucky was asleep at the front of the room. Clara yawned and sat up. Quatra woke up by her movements and raped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck carefully. The two got up and got dressed, then they headed for the restaurant where they could go and get some breakfast. They were walking hand in hand when Dou appeared.

"We've got a problem." He said.

"What?" Clara asked.

"We got some information that there is going to a huge attack on the Luxembourg base in two days," he ran his hand over his face, "And Hilde's pregnant."

"Dou that's great." Quatra said.

"But the battle, that's terrible. Well just have to hurry then." They nodded.

"Meet you in the hanger." Dou split off and the couple headed for the hanger.

The girls stared as they watched Clara climb out of the gundam,

"She's the sixth gundam?" they asked. Dou nodded.

"And she's really good." Dou said.

"Guys hurry up and say goodbye we have to go." Clara said the boys went to go say good bye to there wives and children. Dorothy cried into Lee's shirt. 

"Why do have to go?" she asked him the hundredth time.

"Remember your flight leaves tomorrow." Herro reminded his wife, "and you be careful."

"And take Lucky with you." Clara added. Kissing Quatra quickly and climbed into her gundam. The others followed and the seven took off towards the battle.

__

Five hours later-

Clara hit the side of her gundam.

"I don't know how much more of this we can take, I'm running low on ammunition."

"Clara behind you." Clara whirled around in enough time to destroy the suit.

"That was close, thanks for the heads up, Dou."

"No problem." Herro suit went to stand near Clara's as the other's moved to the other side. Suddenly the building blew up. Sending the entire mobile suites flying most of the destroyed. When the explosion died all that was left where the gundams.

"Quatra!" Clara called into the communication link. 

"…"

"Dou?" she called.

"…"

"Trowa?" 

"…"

"Lee?"

"…"

"Wufia?"

"…" Clara started to panic.

"HERRO?"

"WHAT."

"Thank god your alive. Every one else is…gone." Clara said as tears rolled down her checks.

"Lets go back to earth, back to Relena." Herro said. Clara nodded and the brother and sister headed for earth.

Two years have gone by since the battle. When Herro and Clara got to earth they found out that Relena was pregnet. Two weeks later they found out Clara was pregnet. They tried many attempts to contact the other girls in space, but none were unsuccessful their husbands where the only ones that knew where they were. Max after hearing form some friends what had happened to Clara flew back home and offered to pretend to be another uncle to the little boy that she had given birth too. Unknown to them what they thought the other pilots thought the same thing. The other pilots had survived and where still living in space. Thinking that Herro and Clara had died in the explosion. Hilde gave birth to their son, Solo. Dorothy got pregnet. Quatra was in a very deep state of depression. On earth, Clara was also in depression, but had to take care of their son, Christian Quatra Winner. Clara was living with Herro and Relena at their old house. The children where now two years old and best friends. Relena and Herro's sons' name was Odin Yuy. 

Dou was watching the news they were doing an editorial on the gundams and he wanted to count how many times he appeared. He was drinking his pop when he suddenly looked at the TV.

"Mommy, daddy made a mess." Solo said he was playing with Jeremy and Leo. The others came in and saw what he saw. On the TV was a young woman who was holding a little boy in her arms that looked the spitting image of Quatra.

"Is it possible." Trowa asked to no one in particular.

"There alive, and I have a, a, a…son." Quatra said. Herro then came onto the TV saying that if Quatra ever saw this to get his but down here or he'd kill for the pain he was making Clara go threw. Quatra smiled.

"Guys lets go home."

Odin and Christian where playing on the floor when the doorbell rang. Christian and Odin ran to answer it. They opened the door to see a group of people. One of them knelt down so he was at eye level with Christian,

"Are you Christian?" he asked, the little boy nodded, "Can you give me huge." Again the little boy nodded and gave Quatra a hug. 

"Christian, sweetie, who's at the door?" Clara came around the corner as Relena and Herro came down the stairs. The couple stopped and watched Quatra and Clara.

"Quatra."

"Clara." Clara ran crying into his arms.

"I thought that…oh you cares I love you." After about five minutes of this, Christian pulled on his mother's pants.

"Mommy who is this?" he said putting his hands on his hips.

"Christian this is your father." Clara said.

"Daddy." Christian said jumping into his arms. The others watched the happy family reunited.

After words the group demolished there home and moved to another hope big enough for all of them to raise their families in peace.

THE END

I don't own Gundam Wing (If I did this story would be the show)

This is my first fic tell me if it's good or not, if I get a lot of reviews maybe I'll make a squeal.

I know it was very long, 37 pages to be exact.

The music came from 98 degrees, Anastasia, and the Swan Princess.

__


End file.
